arguments when enemies are locked together
by Min-ah-Min
Summary: Drabbles of arguments against emeny countries. First chapter is dedicated to Weaselgirl0904. No flames please. If you don't think you can handle it, don't read it. Sorry if I offended anyone or got anything wrong.


WARNING, CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OOC!!!!!!!! No flames, please! Reviews are very much thanked! Think of it, like Yong-soo and Kiku are locked up in a room together. All they do, is argue. This is just drabbles and bits. Hope you enjoy!

Japan: Don't deny it, I'm smarter then you, Korea.

S. Korea: Pfft! You might invent more stuff, so you think that you're all that. But Ancient Korea and China raised you up to make you who you are right now! You should be grateful to us! You're just a copy of Ancient Korea and China!

China: But, I raised Ancient Korea. Doesn't that make Ancient Korea a copy of me?

S. Korea: …..

Japan :Pfft yourself.

* * *

Japan: I have bigger land mass than you, Korea. Stop messing with me all the time.

S. Korea: Hmph! I may be small then you, but who's fault is that?! *indicating that it is Japan's fault*

America & Russia: That would be our fault, Korea.

S. Korea: …..right….that's what I meant….

Japan : …..ha

* * *

S. Korea: I totally pwn you in military strength, Japan!

Japan: So? What are you going to do with it, start a war?

S. Korea: I might, if you keep on pissin' me off!

Japan: What did I do?

N. Korea: S. Korea, that's my job. And, at least he didn't kidnap your people.

S. Korea & Japan: ….. (O_O HOLY SH*T, WHAT IS N. KOREA DOING HERE??!!!!)

* * *

Japan: Stop bothering me so much, small Korea!

S. Korea: Small? Did you just call me small?!

Japan: Have you looked at yourself in the map lately? It clearly shows that Japan is bigger than you.

S. Korea: Well, as soon as North Korea agrees to become one nation again, it won't be that much of a difference then!

N. Korea: but who said I'm going to become one with you?

S. Korea: …. (ㅠ.ㅠ)

Japan: ouch….

* * *

S. Korea: You are REALLY getting in my nerves now, Japan!

Japan: What are you going to do about it? I didn't do anything but exist, to you! I can't help it if just me living is annoying you!

S. Korea: That's it! N. Korea! I want you to bomb Japan!

America: Korea, you shouldn't do that. Be nice.

S. Korea: ….yes, America-nim…..

Japan: pathetic, listening to America's every word. (That was close...we almost had another war...)

* * *

S. Korea: You eat so mildly, Japan. It tastes so gross….

Japan: Excuse me? You are so rude! What about Korean food, huh? It's all so RED, and SALTY. I don't think you have a sense of taste!

S. Korea: Hah! You just can't stand the heat of my foods!

America: Stop complaining about each other's foods…..no matter how horrible it is, it's better than Author's cooking…..

S. Korea & Japan: …… *poor america*

(England: Hey! I thought you said it tasted great!)

* * *

S. Korea: You eat dolphins! You MONSTER!!!!!

Japan: Stop bringing that up! You eat dogs! You are a monster also!

China: *hurt* Japan….I never thought you'd think of me like that…..*sniff sniff*

Japan: ….*oshit* ….China, I didn't mean that…..

S. Korea: HAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Don't flame me! I'm sorry if I offended. I just made things REAL stereotype here. Here's a bonus one!

* * *

America: Japan is amazing! His mangas are delightful! His people are so polite and intelligent!

Korea: WHAT!!! YOU HAD A FRIGGIN WAR WITH HIM!!! Don't you remember WWII???? How could you say that about him?! Look at me! I'm better than him! The Korean Kim Ung-Yong has the highest IQ in the world! I'm smarter than Japan! I built the first android in the world that can sing!

America: Alright, alright, South Korea. You're special too. *now buzz off*

Korea: You're so mean! Everyone's so mean!

Canada: Look at me, Korea. People forget who I am, and what I did. People even think I'm America. Just be glad people don't mistake you as Japan.

S. Korea: …..*stares with horror* (DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

:D But, there are stupid A-holes that think China and Japan are the same country. Poor Japan. Review and/or tell me if I should make any more arguments, and if I should keep doing Japan/Korea, or other countries!


End file.
